Rose's Revenge
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: Rosalie's slow and taunting revenge will be brought out in a short story. Slowly I am sorry. Reviews?


A sadistic and malicious smirk held tight on the blond temptresses face. She was going to enjoy this evening far more than the past few . Vampire. The word rang through her mind again, _"You are immortal now, there is no going back to your family, no going back to the life you had before. There is no return, I did what I thought was right I felt I had to save you, it would be wasteful to let your life end in such a meaningless fit of rage_," Carlisle spoke to Rosalie as if she could even fathom a portion of what was coming from his lips.

_Vampire. _

That was the only word that she could decipher from all those that he spoke, her shrill screams and labored breathing were the two things that were looming on her mind. The sound of Royce's voice in her ear as he yanked her topcoat off her, "_Show them Rose, Show them how pretty you are_" that voice, his intent and how callus he was, she remembered and it made the now vindictive predator growl, a low rumble was rising deep in her epicenter. He would not get away with this, what he had made her become.

The once lavender eyed beauty stands frozen, her once stunning hues locked on the crimson orbs that are reflecting in the mirror . Now she is disgusted at her own reflection these fire red iris that are glaring back at her prove she is irrecoverably changed, once all had been exactly as it seemed. No longer was that the case.

Only three days ago life was so simple, to love and be loved was all the self assured blond wanted. To hear she was more beautiful than the others, that she was special that she held a place in someone's heart and that soon she would have someone to hold in her heart, that was of course before the paralyzing lethargy of ice that overtook her body which was accompanied by fire shortly after.

This piercing reflection in the mirror, all of this, all this pain, all this anguish everything she would have to endure for eternity was all because of Royce and his wicked cohorts they would all pay for what they did to her. Another pretentious smile graced the hardened crevasses of the beauty's face. She had promised him a night to remember hadn't she?

This was going to serve as that night, his last farewell.

_A final goodbye. _

She would give him that, and she would make sure that it left an acrid taste in his mouth as the very thought of him did to her now.

How could she have ever thought she could love a man that was a scoundrel, she had heard the stories of course, but Rosalie had just assumed the women in town were jealous that he wasn't giving them the attention they so desired. It wouldn't have been the first time Rosalie's perception on a situation was wrong however it was the first time that a misguided step could have led to her untimely demise.

_Could have and it did._

Frozen, dead and extremely Pissed off Rosalie gathered what sanity she had and found herself on the edge of the west lawn where Royce King II called home.

A feline like hiss crept through her lips as she heard horses whiney in the stable to the left, almost ill at the thought sometime in her life she might actually have to feed from a beautiful mare, like the one Royce kept in the stable for her to ride.

_Almost_

Pity for herself, or for the horse that might become a meal at some point in her life was not going to stop her from doing what she came here to accomplish.

_Royce was going to pay and he was going to pay with his LIFE._

Her acute eyes surveyed the immediate area there was not a soul she could see that would interfere with her plan, this made Rose beam with anticipation. The pain, if she could only recreate the pain she endured while she was transforming she would let him wither in agony and stand over him filled with amusement and joy, but the last thing she wanted was to give him eternal life. Pondering only for moments the blond thought of how she wanted to bid Royce Farewell.

As she rounded the corner into the front walk a lone guard stood beguiled, obviously by the woman wearing a white gown and moving with a swiftness and agility that she had to be a mere illusion.

With one quick movement Rosalie had snapped the guards neck and gracefully entered through the front door, room to room the lethal blond practically floated searching for him.

"_Royce, Oh Royce…_." Rosalie's voice echoed through the vast open rooms

One guard, Two guards, Three they were witnesses to what he did to her they could have stopped him, they should have stopped him but they didn't. Remorse did not linger in the air; it was still the desire to make Royce Pay that pushed the blond closer to the brink of madness.

Ire was boiling in her veins where could he be? Room to room another guard this one she took more time with, she recognized his face as the one who had torn her hat from her hair the first of many indecent gestures that evening.

Rosalie moved quickly to his side, holding the large man against his will, The sound of her victims heavy breathing was nothing more than humorous, the begging and pleading was soon to come. The Immortal had been playing this game all evening, with these detestable creatures that called themselves men.

They all said the same things, why me? And she would calmly look into the eyes of each of them, and with a voice that sounded as if bells were chiming she would take in anther deep breath and unneeded breath to capture the full essence, of the fear that hung in the human before her, and simply say.

_Karma_

Hastily the immortal woman turned to look into the large mirror that was across the room, with grace and the undeniable look of animosity she shifted her weight again, snapping her neck back she hissed and moved forward to find Royce.


End file.
